


Differences of Opinion

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Firefly References, Gen, Humor, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two conversation drabbles: Two differences of the same opinion about the same movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences of Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://supernatural100.livejournal.com/)**supernatural100** Challenge #71 - Serenity. Contains spoilers for the movie "Serenity"
> 
> Couldn't decide which Winchester would be defending "Serenity/Firefly" to the other, so, here's both, in turn. The two drabbles are mutually exclusive. Also, apologies to Firefly fans, probably. I've seen the movie and maybe two episodes, something I intend to remedy if work ever lets me have my life back.
> 
> _Originally posted on Livejournal April 23, 2007_

**  
_Explaining Serenity_   
**   


"Well, that was lame."

"What!? It was an awesome movie!"

"It made no sense, Dean."

"See, if you'd been watching the series when it was on-"

"Law school didn't leave much time for watching TV."

"Yeah, well, chalk up another reason law school sucks."

"Okay, fine. Explain to me what's so awesome about it?"

"Well for one, there's River."

"Dean-"

"And Kaylee, and Inara, and-"

"Dean!"

"What?"

" _Besides_ the women, what's so awesome about the movie? Like for instance, when that pilot guy-"

"Wash."

"Yeah, Wash. Why'd you get all choked up when Wash died?"

"I did not get choked up."

"Did too, you kept clearing your throat."

"Popcorn. Those little husks are nasty."

"You sniffled."

"Hayfever."

"..."

"A cold!"

"Whatever, Dean."

\- - -

 

  
**_The Naming of Things_ **   


"They named their spaceship after a bug?"

"The ship is called Serenity, the ship design is called Firefly."

"So... someone else named a whole _bunch_ of spaceships after a bug."

"Dean-"

"Unless they named them after the hatchback? Maybe the spaceship was made by Pontiac. Only in the future, you know, when cowboys roam outer space."

"You know, Dean, your car is named after an antelope."

"... Don't go there, Sam."

"A cute, furry, _small_ , cud-chewing antelope."

"I mean it."

"Preyed upon by everything in the African savannah."

"Do you _want_ to walk to Florida, Sam? 'Coz in a minute I'm gonna kick your spaceship bug-loving ass out of my antelope."

\- - -  
(that's it)


End file.
